How to configure the Linux kernel/arch/arm/mach-s3c2410
Howto configure the Linux kernel / arch / arm / mach-s3c2410 ---- ARCH_S3C2410 S3C24XX Implementations *'Option:' MACH_ANUBIS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Simtec Electronics ANUBIS **select CPU_S3C2440 **: Say Y gere if you are using the Simtec Electronics ANUBIS development system *'Option:' ARCH_BAST **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Simtec Electronics BAST (EB2410ITX) **select CPU_S3C2410 **select ISA **: Say Y here if you are using the Simtec Electronics EB2410ITX development board (also known as BAST) **: Product page: . *'Option:' BAST_PC104_IRQ **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) BAST PC104 IRQ support **depends on ARCH_BAST **default y **: Say Yhere to enable the PC104 IRQ routing on the Simtec BAST (EB2410ITX) *'Option:' ARCH_H1940 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) IPAQ H1940 **select CPU_S3C2410 **: Say Y here if you are using the HP IPAQ H1940 **: . *'Option:' MACH_N30 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Acer N30 **select CPU_S3C2410 **: Say Y here if you are using the Acer N30 **: . *'Option:' ARCH_SMDK2410 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SMDK2410/A9M2410 **select CPU_S3C2410 **: Say Y here if you are using the SMDK2410 or the derived module A9M2410 *'Option:' ARCH_S3C2440 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SMDK2440 **select CPU_S3C2440 **: Say Y here if you are using the SMDK2440. *'Option:' MACH_VR1000 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Thorcom VR1000 **select CPU_S3C2410 **: Say Y here if you are using the Thorcom VR1000 board. **: This linux port is currently being maintained by Simtec, on behalf of Thorcom. Any queries, please contact Thorcom first. *'Option:' MACH_RX3715 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) HP iPAQ rx3715 **select CPU_S3C2440 **: Say Y here if you are using the HP iPAQ rx3715. **: See for more information on this project *'Option:' MACH_OTOM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ...bool NexVision OTOM Board'select CPU_S3C2410 **: Say Y here if you are using the Nex Vision OTOM board *'Option: MACH_NEXCODER_2440 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ...bool NexVision NEXCODER 2440 Light Board'select CPU_S3C2440 **: Say Y here if you are using the Nex Vision NEXCODER 2440 Light Board *'Option: CPU_S3C2410 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on ARCH_S3C2410 **: Support for S3C2410 and S3C2410A family from the S3C24XX line of Samsung Mobile CPUs. *'Option:' CPU_S3C2440 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on ARCH_S3C2410 **: Support for S3C2440 Samsung Mobile CPU based systems. "S3C2410 Boot" *'Option:' S3C2410_BOOT_WATCHDOG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) S3C2410 Initialisation watchdog **depends on ARCH_S3C2410 && S3C2410_WATCHDOG **: Say y to enable the watchdog during the kernel decompression stage. If the kernel fails to uncompress, then the watchdog will trigger a reset and the system should restart. **: Although this uses the same hardware unit as the kernel watchdog driver, it is not a replacement for it. If you use this option, you will have to use the watchdg driver to either stop the timeout or restart it. If you do not, then your kernel will reboot after startup. **: The driver uses a fixed timeout value, so the exact time till the system resets depends on the value of PCLK. The timeout on an 200MHz s3c2410 should be about 30 seconds. *'Option:' S3C2410_BOOT_ERROR_RESET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) S3C2410 Reboot on decompression error **depends on ARCH_S3C2410 **: Say y here to use the watchdog to reset the system if the kernel decompressor detects an error during decompression. "S3C2410 Setup" *'Option:' S3C2410_DMA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) S3C2410 DMA support **depends on ARCH_S3C2410 **: S3C2410 DMA support. This is needed for drivers like sound which use the S3C2410's DMA system to move data to and from the peripheral blocks. *'Option:' S3C2410_DMA_DEBUG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) S3C2410 DMA support debug **depends on ARCH_S3C2410 && S3C2410_DMA **: Enable debugging output for the DMA code. This option sends info to the kernel log, at priority KERN_DEBUG. **: Note, it is easy to create and fill the log buffer in a small amount of time, as well as using an significant percentage of the CPU time doing so. *'Option:' S3C2410_PM_DEBUG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) S3C2410 PM Suspend debug **depends on ARCH_S3C2410 && PM **: Say Y here if you want verbose debugging from the PM Suspend and Resume code. See `Documentation/arm/Samsing-S3C24XX/Suspend.txt` for more information. *'Option:' S3C2410_PM_CHECK **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) S3C2410 PM Suspend Memory CRC **depends on ARCH_S3C2410 && PM && CRC32 **: Enable the PM code's memory area checksum over sleep. This option will generate CRCs of all blocks of memory, and store them before going to sleep. The blocks are then checked on resume for any errors. *'Option:' S3C2410_PM_CHECK_CHUNKSIZE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "S3C2410 PM Suspend CRC Chunksize (KiB)" **depends on ARCH_S3C2410 && PM && S3C2410_PM_CHECK **default 64 **: Set the chunksize in Kilobytes of the CRC for checking memory corruption over suspend and resume. A smaller value will mean that the CRC data block will take more memory, but wil identify any faults with better precision. *'Option:' PM_SIMTEC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on PM && (ARCH_BAST || MACH_VR1000) **default y *'Option:' S3C2410_LOWLEVEL_UART_PORT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "S3C2410 UART to use for low-level messages" **default 0 **: Choice of which UART port to use for the low-level messages, such as the `Uncompressing...` at start time. The value of this configuration should be between zero and two. The port must have been initialised by the boot-loader before use. **: Note, this does not affect the port used by the debug messages, which is a separate configuration. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux